Digital TV, VCR, and related video applications often utilize a frame or field memory that stores pixels which together represent an entire frame of video. Such a frame memory is used in producing a variety of special effects, such as frame freezing, zoom, pan, split screen monitoring, and the like. Although a frame memory may be constructed using conventional discrete integrated circuits, such a frame memory is relatively expensive, dissipates an undesirably large amount of power, and occupies an undesirably large amount of space. When such a frame memory is targeted for use in a commercial product, these problems are major ones. Accordingly, a single integrated circuit, either alone or in combination with as few other integrated circuits as possible, improves upon a frame memory which has been constructed from conventional discrete integrated circuits.
Prior art integrated circuit devices have attempted to address the frame memory problem. However, such devices fail to provide an architecture which adequately addresses video application needs. For example, devices which include only a few of the typically needed frame memory functions may be used in providing a wide variety of special effects. However, they must be combined with such a large quantity of conventional discrete integrated circuits that little improvement results over constructing a frame memory entirely from conventional discrete integrated circuits. On the other hand, a conventional frame memory integrated circuit may include a random access memory with complete on-chip address calculation. A video application which utilizes such a frame memory accesses the entire frame memory serially. Thus, frame freeze and split screen monitoring special effects are supported. However, zoom and pan functions are either impossible or impractical using such a device.
Accordingly, the industry feels a need for a frame memory integrated circuit which optimizes circuit architecture to accommodate a wide variety of special effects without requiring a large quantity of surrounding integrated circuits.